


Do You Believe A Man Can Fly? or Another Way To Fly

by Megabat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: A story banner and a wallpaper.  Possible spoilers for Another Way To Fly by Tallihensia.  So possibly read that first before clicking on the link to my work.





	Do You Believe A Man Can Fly? or Another Way To Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Way to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327908) by [Tallihensia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia). 



I made this a few years ago but I am only just getting around to posting it on here. While I was working on the banner for Tallihensia's story, one line from the Pilot episode kept running through my head. So I made a wallpaper based on the line as well as the banner for the story.

 

 

If you haven't read Tallihensia's story you should check it out, see the banner for it below. 

 

 

The moonscape picture used as the background for this is a background image I found on the net. But damned if I can remember where, if anyone recognizes it let me know I would like to credit it back to the site if I can.

As usual this art work was made for fun please do not alter repost or claim as your own.


End file.
